Useless Numbers
by fgtzx
Summary: When it all comes down to the facts, numbers are useless when it comes to love. There are no numbers in feelings, none at all. Because when you love someone, the amount... it's immeasurable.


**Summary: **When it all comes down to the facts, numbers are useless when it comes to love. There are no numbers in feelings, none at all. Because when you love someone, the amount... it's immeasurable.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, sadly. So, I'll spend my free time writing stories about what would happen if I _did_ own the anime. xD_**

* * *

**_

_**Useless Numbers**_

"Don't be so harsh."  
"I'm not being harsh."  
"Yes you are. Those stupid little insults are harsh."  
"You think so? They're just playful. If I really wanted to insult you, I could make you cry."

A scowl crossed the younger male's face, and he crossed his arms, staring back at the onyx eyes that were trying to make him back down. That wasn't going to happen. No, this blonde time bomb didn't back down. Never. Defeat wasn't an option.

"Let it drop."  
"No."  
"Then pick up the pace while you argue."  
"No."  
"Don't be a pain."  
"You're the pain."

The onyx eyed male looked ahead and picked up the pace, making it harder for the younger male to keep up. He hated that the other male was right, that the stupid little insults were true. He just hated that there was an insult every other time he did something.

"Need a piggy back?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Now you're the one being harsh."  
"Seriously, your insults are starting to piss me off."  
"Really? I was hoping you were already past miffed."  
"Why?"  
"You're cute when you're angry."  
"WHAT?"

A blush crossed the younger male's face, and he ran up to the other male, and with a bit of difficulty, he kept up, looking at the other, willing the onyx eyed male to laugh and say he was joking now, or something. No, that man wasn't ALLOWED to think of him as cute, because he hated that onyx eyed person.

"I said you're cute when you're angry."  
"I heard. But you've got to be joking."  
"Does it sound like I'm joking?"  
"Oh. My. God."

The dark haired, onyx eyed male looked down at him, and grinned, and the younger, shorter male crossed his arms and looked straight ahead.

"Ed, come on. You know it's true."  
"You're not allowed to like me. I hate you."  
"No you don't."  
"Really? So wanting to punch you in the face is a feeling of love?"  
"Maybe."

This guy had a reply for everything, didn't he? Ed darted in front of him and glared, his whiskey-coloured eyes looking into the other's onyx ones, elevator shoes making him somewhat taller than he'd be without them, but his shortness still evident.

"Move, FullMetal, I've got an important meeting."  
"You were joking."  
"No I wasn't."  
"Yes you were."  
"What makes you sure?"  
"Prove it then, you bastard."  
"Fine."

Before he knew what was going on, the dark haired male had bent over and pressed a kiss to the blonde, whiskey eyed boy's lips, and to his own surprise, Ed didn't push him away... he put his hands on the other's shoulders and kissed back. And then it was all over.

"Told you I was serious."  
"Mustang..."  
"Meeting."  
"No."  
"Sorry."

And then Colonel Roy Mustang was heading down the hall, towards his meeting, not looking back, and Edward Elric was staring after him, wanting nothing more than to be where he was less than a minute ago. And then he was running... running...

"Roy."  
"Meeting."  
"ROY."  
"Meeting."  
"Kiss me."

Lips on lips again, Ed's hands messed up in Roy's hair, Roy's fingers tracing circles on the back of Ed's neck, and then it was over again, and Roy was standing up straight, readying himself for the meeting.

"Meeting."  
"Later?"  
"Meeting now, kisses later."  
"When?"  
"I'll find you, just stay in Central."

Why would he leave with a promise of 'later'? Edward nodded, and found his way back to Alphonse, a little smile on his face. Since when did he hate loving to hate Roy? Since when had he wanted nothing more than Roy Mustang's lips on his own?

"Brother?"  
"I'm fine, Al."  
"If you're sure, Brother."  
"Yeah, Al, I'm sure."

Sure enough, later, Roy had called for Edward, and now, here, in Mustang's office, their lips met again, and the certain blonde boy was pressed against a wall by a certain black haired male, lips locked in a fierce battle, tongues tied, and eyes closed, hands exploring chests, arms, necks, backs.

"How long?"  
"What?"  
"How long?"  
"Ed-"  
"How long have you wanted to do this?"  
"Too long."  
"Estimate?"  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"A little after I got to know you."  
"Oh?"  
"Despite how short you are."  
"Harsh."  
"Not really."

And now Mustang was tackled to the floor, the blonde boy on top, grinning, pinning the other male down. His whiskey coloured eyes staring down into the onyx ones of the Colonel.

"Ooh, kinky."  
"Don't call me short."  
"Well I'm not going to call you tall."  
"Why is it so fun calling me short?"  
"Because you get angry."  
"...So?"  
"Like I said, you're cute when you're angry."

Kisses, more kisses. Roy rolling over, Ed on the floor, the tables turned, Roy Mustang pinning Edward Elric down. Wild kisses, soft kisses, kisses along the other's jaw line. Hands tangling themselves in onyx hair, gloved hands running down the sides of a boy much younger than the one to whom they belonged. Neither cared. Age is just a number, a useless number.


End file.
